Patio torches, also know as lawn torches or garden torches, may be used to provide lighting or decoration. Sometimes, scented oils or insect repellent oils are burned in the patio torches for additional effect. A torch may include a refillable canister that accepts liquid fuel. Although, for safety reasons the torches are not usually filled when ignited, filling liquid fueled torches can be inconvenient. The top of the canister containing the charred and often sooty wick must be removed. A funnel must be used to prevent spilling of the flammable fuel when filling the canister. The top of the canister must then be handled a second time in order to replace it.
In addition to filling and other maintenance problems, the actual usefulness of the torches, both in terms of light or aroma given off and the ability to repel pests, may be less than desirable. The wick is often too small, relatively speaking, to provide an effective amount of combustion. Even with larger diameter wicks or wicks that are extendable to create a larger surface area, air and flame control may become problematic resulting in a flame that may still be too small, too smoky, or both.
What is needed is a device for addressing the above and related problems.